


Aprons Can Be Deceiving

by Ann_Drist



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Jack Zimmermann, Baking, Canon-Compliant, Eric Bittle is more Southern than your Memaw, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Food, Humor, Less than 400 words, M/M, POV Jack (3rd person limited), POV Third Person Limited, Shitty Knight finds clothing oppressive and confining, Sitcom, Slice of Life, Takes place after Sophomore Year 1-Moved In, The Haus, awkward misunderstandings, short one-shot, wacky misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Drist/pseuds/Ann_Drist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve heard of The Naked Chef. This is the story of The Naked Baker. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aprons Can Be Deceiving

Jack jogged down the stairs at 6 in the morning.

Protein shake.

5K run.

Shower and get to class. 

Those plans flew out of his head when he entered the kitchen.

Bittle was there.

Bittle had made a batch of mini-pies. 

Bittle was wearing nothing but an apron.

Jack blinked and checked again.

Apron.

Bare arms.

Bare shoulders. 

Bare legs.

That didn’t make sense. 

Bittle didn’t run around the Haus naked. He wasn’t Shitty. 

But there he was, transferring pies to cooling racks and cheerfully saying “Good morning,” as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Jack felt a buzzing noise in his ears. 

“Jack? Are you all right?” 

“Yeah. Fine.” 

Bittle smiled. “If you say so, sleepyhead.” And then he winked.

ERROR. ERROR.

DOES NOT COMPUTE.

SYSTEM FAILURE. 

“ _Bitty_! Finally makin’ yourself at home in the Haus!” 

Shitty pulled Bittle in for a hug and patted him on the back. He frowned and leaned back. 

“Wha—hang on.” 

Shitty grabbed Bittle by the shoulders and spun him around. 

Jack could finally see that Bittle was wearing a tank and shorts. (S _hort_ ones.)

Right. That made sense. 

“For a minute there, I thought you’d joined the glorious ranks of birthday-suiters such as myself.” 

Bittle started laughing. “Shitty Knight, did you honest-to-goodness think I was baking in the kitchen in nothing but my altogether and this apron?” 

“What, bro, it looks like that from the front. Anybody would think that.” 

Bittle was still laughing. “That’s ridiculous.” 

Shitty looked over at him. “Jack, what did you think when you saw him?” 

“Uh.” 

Now Bittle was looking at him, too. 

“I thought, um—”

Shitty was grinning.

Bittle was tilting his head at him.

“I-thought-I-was-going-to-be-late-starting-my-run-okay-bye-now.” He ran out of the Haus as fast as he could. Shitty's laughter echoed after him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This silly scenario is based on a true-to-life instance of me baking while wearing a tank top and short shorts (and an apron), and someone else pointing out to me that when viewed from the front, the apron made it look like I wasn't wearing anything else. 
> 
> So, I'd like to leave all readers with the notion that this really did happen between official comics and extras at some point during Bitty's sophomore year. 
> 
> (Is Bitty wearing nothing but an apron now a shameful secret fantasy of Jack's? Whooo knows! Maybe after they've been dating for a while, he'll bring it up with Bitty!)
> 
> (^not saying I'm going to write that, just pointing out that it's in-character)


End file.
